


Fall With You

by somerandompan



Series: Hyunjin & Jisung & Lixie [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I promise, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, More tags to be added, Seungmin is the GOAT, Slow Burn, Swearing, Theyre STEM majors, Theyre all eboys except for Felix, and they were ROOMMATES, except Felix whos an art major, its good now, kind of, they get a cat, this is a repost because I changed the ship and story dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin could only be roommates for their second year of college if they registered to have a third roommate.Jisung hates their roommate, Felix, but Hyunjin loves him to death for a reason Jisung doesn’t know.Now, he just has to make it through the year while keeping all of his emotions in check. It should be easy, right? Right?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Hyunjin & Jisung & Lixie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Moving Day

“ _ Two  _ roommates?” Changbin questioned, setting down the pen that he was using to sketch out tattoo designs. 

Jisung and Hyunjin both nodded simultaneously. 

“You have two roommates!” Jisung pointed out, brushing his blue hair out of his eyes, “What’s the problem?”

“I think he means that it’s three people crammed into one small dorm,” Minho interjected, eyes not leaving his cat as he dangled string in front of the small gray kitten. 

“It was the only way Jisung and I could be roommates though,” Hyunjin explained, “They would only accept our application if we took a three person dorm or an eight person co-op.”

“Oh, thank  _ god  _ you two didn’t pick that one,” Chan laughed, “Jisung would be moving out on day one.”

“Exactly,” Said boy agreed, “I don’t want to room with some stranger, but as long as I’m with Hyunjin I can just ignore him.”

“He won’t be that bad,” Hyunjin said, nudging Jisung’s shoulder who only groaned in annoyance in response. 

“Did you look at the lab?” Chan asked, successfully changing the subject because  _ of course _ the first thing Jisung did after getting his new student ID card was go into the robotics lab for second years. 

“Hell yeah I did!” He said cheerfully, picking out the small chips from the bowl on the coffee table, “It’s so much bigger than the one for the first years! Everything is better there too.”

“Just wait til you get to your last year,” Chan told him with a smile, scratching Doongie’s ear, “I checked it out this morning and the robotics lab is amazing.”

“What about the architecture lab?” Hyunjin asked, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

“It’s just as cool,” Chan informed them, “We got new computers for drafting and some of my friends were already messing around with them.”

“The bio lab is cool too,” Minho said with a pout.

“Not being in college debt is  _ also _ really cool,” Changbin said, going back to drawing his designs.

Minho stuck his tongue out at the younger who pretended to throw his pen in response, causing the older to cover his face so as to not get hit. Chan laughing at Minho’s confused face when he didn’t feel any impact. 

“We should probably go back to our dorm to unpack,” Hyunjin said, “It’s reaching noon so most people are going to be done moving in.”

“Right,” Jisung nodded, “See you guys later.”

“Bye bye!” Hyunjin waved, dragging Jisung by the hand as their oldest three friends said their goodbyes as well. 

“What do you think our roommate will be like?” Hyunjin asked as they walked down the stairwell of the apartment complex their friends lived in.

“Hopefully homophobic and move out immediately.”

Hyunjin sighed, “It won’t be that bad,” He promised, “You had a mystery roommate last year and look how it ended out!” The taller said, gesturing to himself in an animated way.

“We hated each other for almost the entire year,” Jisung reminded him. 

Every chance the two had gotten their first year to fight, they took it. From their majors to absolutely anything else. Competitions on who could do a math equation faster, ugly words thrown at each other, and not one bright idea to request to move out and switch roommates. 

At some point their fighting stopped, and Jisung was the first to apologize after accidentally making Hyunjin cry for the twentieth time. It was an awkward talk, but they came to terms with everything and eventually started to be comfortable around each other and ended up becoming rather good friends. 

Maybe at one point Jisung had a crush on the older, but he let that die over the summer when they were spending the night at each other’s houses almost every week. 

Maybe he still liked Hyunjin but was scared of anything changing between the two of them. It took a long time for them to even  _ become friends _ , Jisung was  _ not _ willing to risk any of that. 

So, when Hyunjin laced their fingers together as they walked and mindlessly talked, he was going to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, the way he smiled just seeing Hyunjin smile, and he was definitely going to ignore how pretty he looked with the sun shining down on them as they walked around campus to get to their cars where they left their belongings. 

  
  
  


“What if I did one of those split down the middle hair dye things?” Hyunjin asked, struggling to open the door to their room. 

Jisung shrugged, “Do it. You’ll look hot anyways.”

“I look hot all the time,” The taller said, finally getting the door open and almost immediately falling over as he entered the room. There was a loud  _ thunk _ as something fell to the floor as Hyunjin stumbled backwards. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Hyunjin exclaimed, putting his boxes down to help the boy who was on the floor, their roommate, “I thought nobody was in here since the door was closed.”

The boy stared at Hyunjin with wide eyes, gaze flickering to Jisung for a second before focusing back on Hyunjin. 

Jisung did not like this guy. 

He was around Jisung’s height, had a nice strawberry blond hair color that was parted down the middle, and he had freckles covering his face. Jisung could see that the boy had cute dangle earrings with roses at the bottom, a perfect contrast from Hyunjin’s and his own spike dangle earrings. 

“I’m sorry,” The boy said after another quick glance to Jisung, “I accidentally closed the door on my way in and was about to open it when you came in.”

Hyunjin smiled at the boy whilst Jisung scoffed in response. 

“I’m Hyunjin by the way,” The tallest said, “And this is Jisung.”

“I’m Felix,” The freckled boy said with a bright smile, “Oh! You guys should pick which bed you want first!”

Hyunjin immediately declared he wanted a top bunk and Jisung not wanting Felix anywhere near Hyunjin also said he would take a top bunk. 

He didn’t feel any jealousy towards Felix, thinking Hyunjin might fall for him instead of Jisung. No, not that. 

It was the way he had looked at Hyunjin that bothered Jisung. 

He’d seen it countless times when they’d go anywhere and someone would ask for Hyunjin’s number or make flirtatious chit chat at a bar. They only liked Hyunjin for his looks and that bothered said boy a lot. 

Hyunjin may not have seen it on Felix, but Jisung certainly did.

“We should pick desks too right?” Hyunjin questioned after moving the boxes he already brought up closer to his bunk. 

Felix nodded his head, “Is it okay if I take the one closest to the window? Natural light is good for my work.”

“What’s your major?” Hyunjin asked, genuinely curious.

“I’m a fine arts major!” The freckled boy proudly said, “What about you guys?”

“Business,” Hyunjin simply said, looking over to Jisung as he waited for him to respond to Felix’s question. 

Jisung looked over at the duo, watching Felix’s smile falter just slightly. 

“I’m a robotics engineering major.”

Felix’s mouth made a small ‘O’ shape and Jisung braced himself for the usual comments he got when he said his major. 

“That’s really cool,” Felix said, “I’ve always been interested in cool science stuff, but it’s hard.”

Oh. Jisung wasn’t expecting that. He was ready to hear the ‘that must mean you’re really smart’ type of comments. 

“It’s not that hard if you actually think about what you’re looking at,” He said, not meaning for it to sound so rude. 

He watched as Felix’s smile fell only to come back almost immediately, although not as bright. 

Jisung didn’t feel bad. He didn’t even really care if he was being honest with himself. 

He ignored the rest of what Felix had to say in the ‘getting to know each other’ conversations he and Hyunjin were having, only speaking when he was spoken directly to. 

  
  
  


“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you love Felix, don’t you?” Hyunjin teased. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jisung groaned, kicking the leg of Hyunjin’s stool at the bar they were sitting at, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive before taking the large round table in the corner. 

Hyunjin hummed, a small smile on his face as he brought the bottle of beer to his lips, “He isn’t that bad. High energy, sure, but so are you.”

“I don’t like him,” Jisung said, starting to feel the light buzz in his head as he ate the pickled radish in the small bowl next to them, “I don’t like the way he looks at you either.”

“What do you mean?”

“The same thing I mean when all those assholes try to flirt with you,” Jisung said simply, raising his glass to his lips once more.

Hyunjin shook his head, “I don’t think he’s like that.”

“Whatever,” The blue haired boy said, “I don’t trust him, he’s annoying, and acts like every other art major.”

Hyunjin didn’t respond, just waved a hand towards the door and Jisung didn’t have to look over to know he was gaining the attention of their friends who walked in.

He followed Hyunjin across the building to the round table that was empty, the others close behind. 

“You could have at least ordered for us,” Minho whined as he slid into the booth, Chan immediately wrapping an arm around his waist as he waved over an employee as politely as he could. 

“You want him to have eight drinks with him at once?” Jeongin questioned, “I see the rep you want him to have.”

Seungmin snickered beside him, hand pushing his red hair off his forehead only to immediately fall back in place. 

Hyunjin draped an arm over Jisung’s shoulder, the younger instinctively grabbing onto his hand as he pulled out his phone, his head already hurting from all of the noise in the building and the alcohol despite not even having much. 

“So how’s the roommates?” Changbin asked the youngest members of their party, leaning forward on the table.

Jeongin gave a thumbs up, “He’s cool. We have the same major which is cool.”

“What’s your major, little guy?” Hyunjin asked, a teasing tone clear in his voice.

“Forensics science,” Jeongin said monotonously.

“Oh.”

“My roommate is moving out already,” Seungmin said, a proud smirk on his face, “Apparently he had a problem with the way I look and already filed a request.”

Jisung looked up at that, taking in the piercings on Seungmin’s ears and the chains around his neck along with a black choker.

“When did you get those?” Jisung asked, genuinely curious about the piercings.

“July,” Seungmin said, “I wanted to try it, but I think I’m just going to take them out.”

“Can I have them?” Minho asked.

Chan grimaced, “That’s disgusting.”

“You can clean them, dipshit.”

“Whatever,” Chan shrugged, “What about you two?” He nodded to Hyunjin and Jisung, “Your roommate?”

“I hate him,” Jisung immediately said, not missing how Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t ask him why,” Hyunjin said, “I like him. He’s nice.”

It was Jisung’s turn to roll his eyes at that. Jeongin’s gaze switching between the two like he was watching a tennis match before a mischievous smile creeped onto his face. 

“Money pool says one of you will start to simp,” He said, “I’m betting Jisung.”

“I’m betting on Hyunjin,” Minho said, pulling out Chan’s wallet who was quick to stop him. 

“No betting,” Chan quickly said, flashing the waiter a quick smile as he set their drinks on the table. 


	2. Need to Talk

“Hey Jisung,” Hyunjin greeted, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist as he stood from his desk, “Can I talk to you?”

Jisung quickly glanced over at the clock. If he waited to talk to Hyunjin he would be late for his lab. Jaemin was always late and he didn’t want to leave Soobin and Yeji on their own. 

Jisung shook his head, guilt already starting to eat at him, “I’m going to be late for my next class if I don’t leave now.”

Hyunjin frowned, “Okay.”

“Don’t forget what you needed to say though,” Jisung said, grabbing his bag and laptop, “We can talk after?”

Hyunjin nodded his head, sitting in Jisung’s chair, “Okay.”

He looked nervous and that just made Jisung feel even worse, knowing the anxiety of the conversation they apparently needed was going to eat at them for the next few hours. 

“Or maybe you could text me?” Jisung offered.

Hyunjin shook his head, “It should be an in person talk. It can wait! Don’t worry,” He added with a smile.

Jisung gave a short nod before leaving their room, almost colliding right into Felix who was just returning from class. He gave Jisung a small smile which the other ignored, making his way down the corridor.

  
  
  


“I don’t think that goes there,” Jaemin said, looking at Soobin’s computer screen.

“I have no idea what the  _ fuck  _ I am doing,” Soobin said under his breath.

Jisung moved Soobin’s screen so that he could see what he was trying to do.

“That line of code is wrong,” He pointed at the screen where he was talking about.

“I have no idea what the fuck I am doing,” Soobin repeated, louder this time. 

Yeji hummed, “Why are we actually the dumbest people in this class,” She commented, turning a corner of her paper gray with the graphite of her pencil.

“A business major could do better than we are,” Soobin commented, distress clear in his voice.

“Fuck business majors!” Jaemin yelled, someone on the other side of the room repeating after him. 

“An arts major could do better than we are,” Yeji said. 

Jisung snorted, “Arts majors don’t even know basic math.”

Soobin tensed beside him, “Don’t be mean,” He said with a frown.

“It’s true,” Jaemin said, scribbling some sort of equation on his paper, “Renjun can barely do basic addition without a calculator.”

“Oh yeah, him,” Jisung hummed, “Soob, this line is wrong too.”

“I have no idea what the  _ fuck  _ I am doing!” He said for the third time.

“Lia says it’s supposed to rain soon if you guys just want to pack up and go,” Yeji said, staring at her phone, “It’s like, twenty minutes before this is supposed to be over anyways.”

Jaemin nodded, “One of my friends said something about rain too.”

“I want to go home,” Soobin whined, stress still clear in his voice.

“Poor baby,” Yeji cooed, “Let’s get him back to his dorm.”

“I’ll call Yeonjun,” Jaemin said with a sigh. 

“Oh shit,” Jisung whispered, suddenly remembering that Hyunjin wanted to speak with him, “Yeah, let’s just pack up.”

  
  
  


Jisung was thankful that he had gotten inside before it had started to rain, holding the door open for who he recognized to be one of Jaemin’s friends, Xiaojun, maybe. 

He made his way down the hall to the stairwell to get up to his dorm, hoping that Hyunjin was still there and that he didn’t have to run off anywhere. 

He paused the too loud music playing in his headphones as he opened the door to his room, exhaling in relief when he saw Hyunjin laying on his bunk, no Felix to be seen. 

“I’m back,” He said, tossing his bag before he could remember his laptop was in there and hoped to god that it hadn’t broken in any way as he stared after his mistakes. 

“Hey,” Hyunjin greeted, climbing off his bed and looking even more nervous than he did a few hours ago. 

“What did you need to talk to me about?” Jisung asked, walking towards his desk to inspect his laptop. 

“Uhm,” Hyunjin stuttered out, “I-It’s nothing. It’s okay.”

The blue haired boy looked back towards his friend at that, eyes squinted in suspicion.

“Tell me,” He said, crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair. 

The taller fiddled with his thumbs, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Hyunjinnie,” Jisung prompted, tone gentle, “What is it?”

The dark haired boy groaned, clearly frustrated with himself, “I-” He sighed, taking a few steps closer to the younger.

“Hey,” Jisung gently called, taking one of Hyunjin’s hands, “Whatever it is you need to say, you know I won’t judge you, right? Just say what you need to.”

Hyunjin bit his lip before taking a deep breath, “I like you. A lot. I like you a lot and I have for a long time, but I was too scared to say anything and I just  _ can’t  _ keep this going anymore. I-I just…”

Jisung was dumbfounded, his grip on Hyunjin’s hand loosening slightly. He was  _ not  _ expecting that at all. If anything he was expecting Hyunjin to give him shit for being rude to Felix.

He wasn’t sure what to say even though the obvious response was to acknowledge the mutual feeling. He hadn’t realized how long he had been silent until he realized the glassy look in the taller’s eyes. 

“Please say something,” Hyunjin said, voice quiet as if he was scared of Jisung’s response. 

A small smile broke out onto Jisung’s face, his hands finding his way around Hyunjin’s waist to bring him closer, “I like you too, dumbass.”

Hyunjin released a sigh of relief, “So does that mean we’re, you know, boyfriends?”

“Only if you let me take you on a date,” Jisung said with a smile. 

Hyunjin bit back the smile on his face, nodding his head in agreement to the offer. 

“Great,” The shorter said, “Now I can be a dick to the asshats who try and get with you.”

“No, don’t do that.”

“Too late,” Jisung said with a smile, “I’m going to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still cant wrap my head around the fact theres 31 days in july AND august. anyways wear a mask and stay safe 💜

**Author's Note:**

> [Join My Discord!](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Fanart Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachhchuu/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
